Rolanda Hooch, Stop Trying to Set Us Up!
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has finally become fed up with Rolanda Hooch's attempts to matchmake her with Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately, her two children couldn't have had worse timing. MMAD, one-shot.


**Rolanda Hooch, Stop Trying to Set Us Up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

"Rolanda Hooch, stop trying to set me up with Albus!" shouted Minerva McGonagall. She had been in her office, marking essays, when a very confused Albus Dumbledore landed in her lap holding a lemon drop. She had summoned the mastermind behind the plot to her office shortly afterwards.

"But Minnie!" whined Rolanda.

"Don't call me Minnie!" Minerva snapped.

"You two are perfect for each other! Why can't you just admit it?" protested Madam Hooch, ignoring Minerva.

Just as Minerva opened her mouth to respond, her fireplace turned green and a young man stepped out. He looked to be in his early twenties, Rolanda observed as he shook the soot out of his raven hair. He looked up and grinned, and Rolanda noted the emerald green eyes. The fireplace erupted into green flames once again, and a red headed young woman with hair that reached down her back stepped out of the fireplace, blue eyes shinning. She brushed herself off and stood next to the man.

"This is why you can't try to set me up!" Minerva exclaimed on a whim, pointing to the new arrivals.

"Who are they and what do they have to do with you getting a date?" Rolanda protested. The two realized they had arrived at a bad time.

"They are my children, Allison and Mark," Minerva answered, lips pursed.

Rolanda's jaw dropped, "You have children? But you're not – you can't be – _married_ are you?"

Glaring, Minerva shoved her left hand at Rolanda. The witch grabbed it and gasped as she saw the wedding band placed on her ring finger, "How could you not have told me? I'm your best friend!"

"Mum, did we come at a bad time?" Mark asked.

"If we did, we could leave and go see Dad instead…," Allison suggested.

These suggestions were ignored, "Who is he?" Rolanda demanded.

Minerva looked down at her desk so her friend wouldn't see her turn bright red with embarrassment. She had to answer, simply on Gryffindor principle, so she mumbled just low enough so the flying instructor couldn't hear, "Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Rolanda pressed. No answer, "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just do this: _Accio Minerva's Wedding Photo_!"

Minerva groaned and pointed her wand at the picture flying from her private quarters, "_Accio_!" The photo changed course and flew into Minerva's hands.

She gazed down at it fondly. She was wearing an elegant white gown, her black hair curled and down form its bun. She was dancing with Albus, who looked very handsome in his black formal dress robes. His blue eyes were shining with happiness, his auburn hair neat. They were both young, both in love; Minerva thought that they were more in love now than they had been when they married.

Suddenly, the photo was snatched from her hands by force instead of a spell. Rolanda let out a triumphant "Ha!" before looking down at the photo in her hands. She just stared at it for a moment, gaping. Then she handed it back to Minerva and began to do a happy dance around the room, "They love each other! I knew it! They love each other! I new it! Ooh, this means that fool Lockhart owes me fifty Galleons…YES! I knew it! I knew it! I knew that they loved each other!"

Minerva's children shot her a confused look, "She's been trying to set me up with your father since she started teaching here." The three Dumbledores laughed.

A confused Albus walked in the room, "Rolanda is skipping down the hall, whooping. She beamed at me when I asked her why she was so happy."

"When Allison and Mark showed up, she found out everything," Minerva explained to her husband. Albus turned to his children and grinned.

"Welcome home!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms out, waiting for the hug he knew would come, even from his now adult children. They ran to his embrace, Minerva not too far behind.


End file.
